Talk:Bases/@comment-72.174.104.250-20160401234656/@comment-25213058-20160426013755
Sorry to break it for you, but no you don't. Almost (if not all) representations of zombies in the media indicates that they can see, hear, and smell. Not anywhere nearly as well as humans, but they certainly can. An island would be a great base, if you had watercraft and enough fuel for them to keep making scavenging trips, which is extremely unlikely. If you're lucky to find an island with a bridge connecting it to the rest of the city, or maybe a peninsula, it would be preferable. You'd have to keep constant guard on the bridge/connection point, though. Also, such a location would be a prime target for raiders. Even if you survive the raids, the probability of the noise attracting zombies is rather high. Your typical cabin-cruiser/family yacht would provide shelter for a small group, around half a dozen people, and some supplies, but certainly not enough space for all the useful survivors your group should include (doctors, cops, soldiers, therapists, scientists, engineers, etc), nor all the important facilities (armory, war-room, pantry, lab, operating room, etc) that would make survival much easier. Little space for supplies would mean frequent scavenging trips, which puts you in harm's way. Gigayachts and commercial cruiser ships would be stocked with supplies and have room for over a hundred survivors and some make-shift facilities, but would probably be packed with zombies from the former passengers. Also, unless your group consists of at least a dozen sailors, the chances of you being able to operate such a ship are close to zero (and halved if you're in an oil tanker). Even if you know how to do everything (which you probably don't), you can't do it by yourself, and the other members of your group would probably end screwing up a few times, no matter how much you try to teach them. Also, good luck securing a safe docking area and swimming back to the boat with supplies. You'll more likely than not end up losing or damaging supplies in the water, if not outright drowning. Maneuvering the boat closer to land would eventually make you run out of fuel. Also, if raiders find you, you'll be sitting duck. All they need to do is wait for you to use up your supplies. You'll either need to surrender, go out and be shot, or starve to death. Just try to find a farm (for crops) or ranch (for animals) away from civilization, preferably near a river and a forest so you can have non-salty water and fruits, and do your best to fortify it and remain unnoticed. You'd have to make a few scavenging trips, but at least raiders and zombies would need to literally stumble upon your base to find it. A gated mansion near the coast would be good too. Almost zombie-proof and with enough room for crops, survivors, and facilities, but also very high-visibility, so you'd need to watch for raiders. An apartment building/gated community in the middle of the city would provide the most rewards supply-wise, at the highest risk. Both zombies and raiders would try to get in, but once your group has grown large enough (+100), taking the surrounding areas back from the undead would be easy, and raiders would think twice before attacking. Also, get a spellchecker.